Mystery at the Burrow
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: Ron wrote harry a note saying that he needed his help. to try to control Ginny. ginny...well...read and find out...


**This just popped into my mind at one point and I thought it would be good. Please review! I worked hard on this story but I really enjoyed it as well. If you keep reading… you'll know why. ^^**

Harry's POV

Like always, I was in my room at Number 4 Privet Drive, doing my homework in secret from the Dursley's. If they knew I was doing it, they wouldn't let me out of my room for a month with no food or water.

I heard a clanking on my window. It was Hedwig. I went over and opened the window and let her in. I noticed a note on her leg, so I took it off as she gave me a love nip and flew to her perch. I opened the note and saw it was from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_You and Ginny are good friends right? Well, closer than when she was so shy that she wouldn't talk or look at you when you were in our first year. But all of us have tried, but we can't get her out of her room unless it's time to eat. Fred and George have tried to apparate in her room to get her to come out, but they came back with a black eye and a bloody nose each! We can't get Bill out here, but Charlie tried, but he came down with scratches on his arms, face and hands from fighting her off. She has everyone's wands in her room too so we can't use them. When mum and dad tried, they came down with a baseball bat. Where in the world did she get that? Anyway, Hermione's tried… she came down crying and with a cut so deep, mum had to use magic, a potion, and bandages! I tried and I got a bloody broken arm. Literally! You have got to come down here to help! I've sent some floo powder for you. It's the fastest way. Please hurry! Ignore the muggles and come here as soon as you can! Bring you Hogwarts stuff. Mum said that you can stay till school starts. Hurry!_

_ Ron_

When I looked in the envelope again, there was in fact floo powder. I got out a piece of parchment and wrote to Ron.

_It's fine. I'll come when the Dursley's are asleep._

_ Harry_

I called Hedwig over and gave the letter to her. After it was securely tied to her leg, I sent her off.

20 minutes later at 7:00 pm

Hedwig came back with a response. I took it out of her beak and opened it.

_Harry,_

_You better hurry up. We don't know how much longer we'll last!_

_ Ron_

_Hurry up! Ginny got into our room somehow. We noticed because some of our fake wands that haven't been tested are missing. We were going to send them to Malfoy anonymously as a prank. A couple of them are a little dangerous too. Just sneak to the fire place when their not looking or something. You're our only hope!_

_ Fred_

_What Fred said! If you can't get your trunk downstairs with you, we'll apparate there later and get it for you. Just take the floo powder that Ron sent you the first note and get your ass here now! We need you!_

_ George_

_Listen Harry, you need to help us. By the way, sorry about George's language. He's just worried. We all are. I've noticed that she's been distraught since she came off the Hogwarts Express last summer. Did anything happen that you can remember tell us when you get here. No time for another owl. Send Hedwig when your about to leave for here. But hurry!_

_ Charley_

When I finished reading, it got me thinking. Something did seem different about Ginny when she came back to the compartment. Her cheeks seemed a little redder than the other. And it looked like she had been crying before she arrived. I didn't think much of it at the time because Michael broke up with her before going on the train. Of course, no one else knew other than me, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and a couple of other girls in her year, and of course, Michael himself. None of Ginny's brothers knew. Not even her parents. I stopped thinking about that and sent Hedwig off to go to the Burrow and stay there. I went downstairs with the Floo powder that Ron had sent. I forgot to skip the bottom step, and it squeaked. The next thing I knew, the Dursley's were coming down the stairs. Uncle Vernon's face was turning red.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked in an impatient and venomous way. I walked over to the fire place and stepped in.

"Where!" Uncle Vernon practically yelled.

"The Burrow!" I said as I threw the powder down. I heard uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia screaming and yelling when I was engulfed in green flames.

**So what do you think? I did my best and this is just chapter one so I hope you try to keep reading and looking foreword to updates! When I make multi chapter stories, I can't decide when to stop unless it's a parody or something. Anyway review and give me ideas! I happily await them!** **THANKS!**


End file.
